Gordeau
Summary Gordeau 'is a playable character in Under Night In-Birth. Gordeau once worked in the Amnesia together with Hilda, Chaos, Roger and the other members. Gordeau was an incredibly powerful fighter and was soon known on the streets as one of the most powerful EXS users. Later Gordeau left Amnesia to pursue revenge for Roger’s sake after he was brutally murdered by the Crimson Knight from Licht Kreis. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 7-C Name: Gordeau, The Greedy Harvester, The Ever Victorious Mercenary Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: In-Birth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Scythe Wielder, Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb and cut through enemy souls with his claws), Summoning (Can summon his Demon Sickle Devourer), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Nonexistent beings), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Nonexistent Erasure (Capable of erasing Voids, who don't exist, just by using the scythe's full potential), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of sensing powers, other people, etc), Absorption (In-Births are able to absorb EXS from their surroundings), Regeneration (Low; Able to regenerate wounds like paper cuts), Fear Aura (He gave Carmine fear just by being there), Enhanced Senses (Can hear across great distances), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Was able to take a hit from Insulator), Disease Manipulation (In-Births can resist the effects of hollow night which makes normal humans sick), Soul Manipulation (In-Births are able to survive after their soul was bitten by a Void), Paralysis Inducement and Fear Manipulation (In-Births are able to resist Voids who are able to paralyse their opponent and give them fear), Corruption (In-Births are able to resist Voids who are able to corrupt others to turn them to Voids passively) and Madness Manipulation (Type 3) (In-Births are able to resist Voids who are able to make a person insane by just looking at them) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Enkidu noted that Gordeau is one of the two people he wants to fight, however, currently Gordeau subconsciously holds back his power due to the death of his friend Roger. This means that without the death of Roger, Gordeau should be around the power of Enkidu. Was so strong that even Carmine knew he had no chance against him) Speed: Lightspeed (Comparable to Hyde) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can hold up Waldstein with ease) Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level (Can survive Godslay/God Mower and Gyre Vortex) Stamina: Very high, shows no sign of tiring in combat. Range: Standard melee range normally, Extended melee range with his Scythe Standard Equipment: Snatcher and Devourer Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: His fighting style is reckless and unfocused, He only takes his claws as a last resort or whenever he decides to fight seriously. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Greed: Snatcher:' This power takes the form of long, purple, claw-like fingernails in Gordeau's right hand, which he can use to rip pieces of the souls of those struck by them. *'Demon Sickle: Devourer:' A massive scythe larger than Gordeau himself who uses it to cut off the souls of his enemies. *'Mortal Slide:' Swings the scythe to catch the opponent via hooking them with the blade. *'Shade Harvest:' During the first movement of Mortal Slide. Swings the scythe back dragging the opponent right before Gordeau. *'Assimilation:' Gordeau grabs his opponent with his claws to rip apart their soul. *'Grim Reaper:' Gordeau moves forward while doing a really big spinning swings with his scythe. *'Aim Opening:' Gordeau slams the tip of the scythe-head on the ground continue by twirling the sickle and jumping to the air and then slicing the opponent down as Gordeau lands. *'Turbulence:' Gordeau turns the scythe in his hand then following with four blows on his enemy by turning the sickle on him by cutting him one last time. *'Soul Vanish:' Gordeau absorbs energy in the palm of his hand, then digs it deep into the opponent, ripping out their soul. He then proceeds to launch them up and kick them away before summoning his scythe and delivering the final blow, erasing them from existence. Gallery Gordeau_the_Harvester_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Gordeau's select portrait in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. Under Night In-Birth OST Rushing Heart(Gordeau's Theme) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Summoners Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Arc System Works